1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a watch winder, and more specifically to a watch winder that has a non-contact interface for the transmission of electrical energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mechanical watch can be a manually winding type, whose mainspring must be wound by turning manually a small knob on the case of the watch to provide energy to run the watch, or an automatically winding type, whose mainspring is wound automatically by the natural motion of the wearer's arm. Watch winders are mechanical devices that can simulate the aforesaid natural motion to keep the so-called “automatic watch” or “self-winding watch” that is stored in the watch winder operating smoothly for those who don't wear their watch everyday and/or won't wear their watch for a long time.
Taiwan Patent No. M355593 disclosed a watch winder assembly, including a plurality of watch winders. When the watch winders are assembled, the two adjacent watch winders need to be in contact with each other through their conducting portions for electrical conduction, such that all of the watch winders can be actuated while a power supply is electrically connected with one of the watch winders. However, since the two adjacent watch winders are electrically conducted to each other through the contact interface, a poor contact, which is possibly caused by an external force, between the two adjacent watch winders may affect the normal operation of the watch winder assembly.